Who needs love?
by Nyaar
Summary: Post-episodio: Tres Historias. Stacy regresa al PPTH por la puerta grande y House no sabe por donde empezar a entender nada. Lo único que tiene claro es que no quiere ayudar a su supuesto marido. No quiere. Que no. ¿verdad que no? H/S. Wilson. Cuddy.


Lisa le vio partir del aula y no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada sus pasos vacilantes; la cojera que había marcado no sólo su vida, sino la de todos a su alrededor.

Muchas veces había salido su pierna a relucir en aquellos cinco años; los tratamientos, el dolor crónico, su testarudez ante la rehabilitación, la vicodina.... Pero el nefrólogo nunca se había referido a los días del infarto, como si los hubiera olvidado o tal vez, prohibido.

Cuddy había estado allí, hacía cinco años, y recordaba bien lo que había pasado. Recordaba la llamada de Wilson desde Las Vegas pidiéndole que se hiciera cargo de House y de una Stacy desesperada, y recordaba el agradecimiento de ambos al ver que por fin un doctor le tomaba en serio.

Lisa nunca entendió por qué en el propio hospital le habían tratado de drogadicto, como nunca entendió por qué en urgencias tardaron tanto en darse cuenta del problema. Fue el propio House quien, una vez la morfina le dejó pensar, tuviera la idea feliz.

El diagnóstico fue totalmente claro una vez analizaron la orina y los deshechos que filtraban los riñones y, cuando no restaba más que decidir cuál iba a ser el tratamiento a seguir, House volvió a la carga.

En realidad, no le extrañó que se decidiera por algo tan peligroso y experimental como un bypass de la arteria - la reputación del nefrólogo le precedía no sólo del tiempo que trabajaron en el mismo centro, sino de boca en boca por todo Nueva Jersey -, pero lo único que Lisa pudo hacer además de recordarle los riesgos de restablecer la circulación fue verle sufrir en su habitación una agonía que no parecía tener fin.

Cuando, tras el coma, vio la mirada determinada de Stacy de llevar a cabo la cirugía a pesar de haberse opuesto House a ella, supo que aquella historia no tendría un final feliz.

¿Y la suya? Médicamente, explicarle esa opción a Stacy había sido la decisión más sensata que podía haber tomado, siempre pensando en el beneficio de un paciente a quien creía demasiado cabezota para razonar coherentemente sobre su tratamiento. Cinco años atrás, cuando aún no conocía a House tan bien como ahora, estaba segura de que la cirugía le había salvado la vida.

Después de años de trabajar con él y verle acertar con diagnósticos y tratamientos descabellados, empezaba a dudarlo.

Alguna vez House le había dicho que no la culpaba como médico, pero Lisa sabía que en su fuero interno conservaba aún el rencor de haber sido quien le proporcionó a Stacy el escalpelo figurativo con el que dejarle tullido.

Arriba, en la última fila de asientos, los subordinados de House y el oncólogo miraban al estrado donde había estado el nefrólogo hacía sólo unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Wilson y ella intercambiaron miradas y, a pesar de estar lejos, Lisa vio las mismas inquietudes reflejadas en su amigo.

La sala se fue vaciando de estudiantes, que desfilaron frente a la directora, pero enfrascada en sus recuerdos no los vio pasar hasta que James le puso una mano en el brazo.

El tac-tac de los tacones de la directora les acompañó por el pasillo hasta que los otros tres doctores cambiaron de rumbo, dejando a los dos amigos solos guardando un cruce de caminos.

- Nunca le había escuchado contar así la... bueno. La historia. - Le comentó James desviando la vista al techo, aún pareciendo un tanto pensativo.

- La frialdad con la que habla de los minutos que estuvo muerto me abruma. - confesó la mujer con un suspiro. - Para el resto fue... - agitó la cabeza - Supongo que puedes imaginártelo.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, de recuerdos empozados en la mirada de la directora. Wilson no estuvo allí para vivir aquellos días interminables. No vio a House echara Stacy de su habitación tirando el gotero y la bandeja de la comida al suelo como no le vio, al creerse por fin solo, llorar de rabia y de dolor por lo que siempre consideraría la mayor traición de su vida. Pero sí estuvo después, cuando Stacy se marchó y le dejó armado de mucha paciencia y una escoba de cerda fina para recoger los pedazos de su amigo.

- Ojala no pudiera imaginarlo, pero sí. - murmuró el oncólogo guardándose las manos en la bata blanca - Stacy vino esta mañana, ¿lo sabías?

Cuddy se quedó de una pieza.

- No. Es... ¿Hacía cuánto que no se veían?

- Cinco largos años... - Respondió el oncólogo marcando cada palabra, las manos hondas en los bolsillos. Cinco años de miserias repartidas para todos y concentradas en House.

El gesto de la directora se entristeció perceptiblemente comprendiendo, de pronto, cómo una clase de diagnóstico clínico había terminado en la historia del nefrólogo.

- Le ha dejado hecho polvo.

- Otra vez.

Los dos suspiraron casi al unísono antes de echar a andar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quería?

- ¿Quién?

- Stacy.

Wilson se pasó una mano por el pelo y se encogió de hombros, todo a la vez. La historia en sí no tenía mucho fundamento; sonaba más a excusa barata que a problema real. Pero ahí estaba Stacy, doña practicidad, pidiéndole ayuda a House mil insultos, un portazo y cinco años después.

- Se ha casado. Y cree que su marido está enfermo...

- Y quiere que House le cure. - Lisa terminó la frase por él y se detuvo a un lado del pasillo. - ¿Qué le ha respondido?

- Creo, y digo creo porque nunca se sabe con House, que le ha dicho que no.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la cara; Stacy y ella habían sido buenas amigas y quería ayudarla, pero no quería involucrar a House. Sobre todo si él no quería.

- Voy a llamarla, por si hay algo que pueda hacer el hospital por ella dejando a House a parte. Es su decisión pero espero que no quiera ayudarla, porque sé que no va a acabar bien.

- Yo… Iré a buscarle. - suspiró el oncólogo, sin saber qué es lo que iba a hacer con su amigo. - Apuesto a que sé dónde anda...

* * *

El camino a la azotea siempre se le había hecho largo, pero nunca tan eterno como teniendo que cojear por los interminables pasillos del hospital.

La gente que pasaba a su lado, adelantándose o cruzándose con él, se convertía en un borrón sin rostro y casi sin entidad, como fantasmas. Su mente, que siempre apreciaba las distracciones a su alrededor, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando, olvidando, y recordando, todo a la vez.

Cinco años atrás el monitor cardíaco, su mecánico pip-pip, fue lo único que permaneció inalterable en una habitación llena de gritos. El gotero repicó contra las barras de la cama y el puré de la comida se estrelló contra el suelo creando una mancha macabra, como de sangre espesa. Como la que caía por su brazo después de haberse arrancado la vía, y como las lágrimas de Stacy al echarla de allí a gritos.

Y aunque todo aquél ruido se convertía un borrón brumoso al obligarse a pensar en otra cosa - un paso, bastón, auch, un paso, bastón... - el nudo en su pecho seguía allí. Siempre estaba allí cuando pensaba en ella.

Lo que había adorado sus manos y los inviernos acurrucados bajo la manta viendo películas a cual más mala, comiendo palomitas desde un cubo enorme. Los labios suaves y la inteligencia brillando siempre en sus ojos oscuros, la forma en que siempre le apretaba contra su cuerpo aún cuando él no quería hablar.

Los libros en las estanterías, la alfombra sobre la que tocaba el piano, cálida y rizada bajo sus pies descalzos, donde habían hecho el amor un par de veces... cojines, mantas, sábanas, su olor en la casa, las plantas de la cocina, todo enterrado y olvidado... hasta que se despertaba agonizando y solo en su apartamento para uno.

Bastón. Recordar. Auch. Un paso. Olvidar. Bastón.

Qué absurda manía del ser humano de olvidar lo malo y recordar lo bueno.

- ¡House!

El nefrólogo giró los ojos al romperse el trance; el amigo pesado siempre aparece donde menos te lo esperas a ejercer su condición natural de ser pesado. Pero ¿qué habría hecho él de no ser Wilson tan pesado...?

No, mejor no seguir por aquél camino.

- ¿Dónde vas tan deprisa? - Le preguntó Wilson poniéndose a su altura y acoplándose a su paso.

House miró atrás con gesto cansado.

- Shh, que ya voy ganando.

- ¿Ganando qué? - El oncólogo arqueó un poco las cejas, genuinamente perdido.

- La carrera.

- La... carrera.

- De gacelas, idiota. - El nefrólogo le miró mal por tener que explicarle su sarcasmo, y aún le miró peor cuando su amigo tardó más de dos segundos en percatarse y encogerse de hombros.

- Es curioso que uses este pasillo para ir a tu despacho... - Comentó Wilson de la forma más casual que fue capaz, perdiendo la mirada en las baldosas que aún les faltaban por recorrer. Obviamente sabía que su amigo se dirigía a la azotea cuando le había encontrado, y también sabía que no lo iba a reconocer nunca y que girarían en el primer cruce que encontraran.

- Fíjate que estaba huyendo del monstruo del saco y he acabado encontrándome contigo, que es mucho peor.

_Una respuesta idiota para un comentario idiota_, pensó House cogiendo el primer pasillo a la izquierda, yendo de verdad el camino a su despacho, aunque por allí la vuelta sería mucho mayor que simplemente desandando lo andado. Auch. Bastón. Auch. Un paso. Auch.

- ¿Que vas a hacer?

- ¿Con qué?

- Con Stacy. ¿Vas a ayudarla?

- No.

- Sabes que si no estuviera desesperada no habría acudido a ti, ¿verdad?

- Ya te dije que no voy a ayudarla porque me odie.

- ¿Y si la ayudas porque... tú no la odias?

- ¿Has cambiado los libros de cocina por los de psicología inversa? ¿Atormentarme es tu buena acción del día, o qué?

- ¿Buena acción? – rodó los ojos – No. Lo que pasa es que te conozco, y estoy convencido de que quieres ayudarla y que no eres capaz de encontrar un buen motivo para ello.

- No quiero ayudarla. No puede importarme menos lo que le pase a su marido.

- ¿No quieres que sea feliz?

- No.

Seco. Muy seco para ser verdad. Wilson arqueó un poco las cejas, incapaz de leer en la expresión de su amigo más que la cerrazón típica de cuando algo no le agradaba.

- ¿Aún sigues enamorado de ella...? - Fue una pregunta pero sonó como afirmación, y la goma del bastón resbaló en el suelo; el nefrólogo dio un traspiés que le hubiera llevado al suelo de no cogerle Wilson por el codo.

James no pareció en absoluto preocupado por haberle tenido que agarrar, como si aquel tropiezo hubiera sido trivial en la conversación, y House se soltó con malas formas. Nada era trivial. Las coincidencias no existían, y él no tropezaba con su sombra por nada.

_Aún sigues enamorado de ella…_ Mierda de todo. Le había pillado desprevenido, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Pero estaba cien por cien seguro era de que no quería pensarlo en aquél momento ni en aquél lugar. Y mucho menos con audiencia.

- Un día vas a probar mi bastón, y te aseguro que es de madera maciza, _mucho_ más dura que tus huesos.

- Estaré en la otra punta de la habitación para cuando quieras haberme dado. - se encogió de hombros el oncólogo - No has contestado a mi pregunta.

- Muérete, Wilson.

- Sabes que evitando lo que sientes no vas a solucionar nada, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y qué coño quieres que haga? - casi le gritó mirándole con aquél gesto que implicaba que Wilson era el tipo más idiota del planeta. - ¿Que vaya al baño a cortarme las venas porque el mundo es una puta mierda, porque me dejaron cojo por una puta negligencia médica que ni siquiera demandé y porque el amor de mi vida me traicionó cuando más la necesitaba? ¿Qué crees que puedo solucionar de todo eso, Einstein?

James torció un poco el gesto. House nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos abiertamente, así que cuando lo hacía era como el estallido de un volcán; violento y brutal. Como la vida misma.

El par reanudó su marcha ligeramente más despacio que antes, si bien ninguno dijo nada al respecto y, mientras el nefrólogo iba rumiando su mal humor Wilson intentaba buscar algo inteligente que decir. No sabía si el que House ayudara a Stacy iba a ser una buena idea - probablemente no -, pero tenía una cosa clara;

- Si no tomas la decisión correcta, _tu_ decisión ponderada y meditada, te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida porque aunque me des ahora mismo mil argumentos en contra sé que te importa lo que le pase a Stacy. Eso, o no estarías aquí comiéndote la cabeza dando el rodeo más largo y más absurdo para ir a tu despacho. Y ya que no te he dejado subir a la azotea a compadecerte, te vas a conservar en alcohol en él hasta babear la moqueta.

- No tengo alcohol en el despacho.

Muy seco otra vez. Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras… Wilson alzó un poco una ceja, escéptico, y House rodó los ojos.

- Vale, sí tengo, pero no voy a beber. Guardo esa botella para las ocasiones especiales, para celebrar los matrimonios y divorcios posteriores del Dr. Brock o, por ejemplo, para cada vez que El Enterrador consigue ganar en RoyalRumble, Survivor Series, Summerslam.... ¡Incluso en Wrestlemania! ¿Sabes que es uno de los dos luchadores que siguen contratados desde el primer Raw?

- ¿Sabes? Adoro cómo eres capaz de hacerte el sordo cuando te interesa...

- Eso suele decir mi madre.

- House...

- Llego tarde a un sitio donde no admiten mascotas, así que hazte un favor y piérdete en la próxima puerta que encuentres. – Gruñó el nefrólogo, el tono jocoso de antes olvidado.

James se pasó una mano por la cara, cansado de intentar llegar a House y encontrarse contra un muro de hormigón.

- No quiero que lo pases mal por ella otra vez. Creo que con una ya tuviste bastante de... de todo. - hizo un aspaviento derrotado - Y si lo único que puedo hacer para intentar ayudarte es ser pesado pues soy pesado. Ya está. Así que si estás convencido de no ayudarla, adelante y no la veas más. Y si quieres hacerlo... Pues yo que sé. Ole tus huevos. Será una buena decisión si estás convencido de ella.

El gesto de House cambió de expresión varias veces en un momento, reflejando - a cual peor - los pensamientos que estaban cruzando por su cabeza.

Si volvía a hablar con ella... No. No quería recordar que ya no tenía su vida anterior. Stacy había aparecido y todos sus recuerdos le traían dolor. ¡¿Por qué tenía que tener tan buena memoria?! Ella le había dejado después de traicionarle, nada menos. ¿Por qué tenía que plantearse siquiera el ayudarla? Sí, Stacy tenía que estar muy desesperada para pedirle ayuda. Pero no quería ayudarla. No quería. No quería verla más. No quería recordar más. No quería ver al marido. No quería que fuera feliz. No era justo. No lo era.

Dios, ¿por qué Wilson no podía intentar ayudarle estando calladito?

Haciendo una mueca dolorida, House sacó del bolsillo el consabido bote de vicodina y cogió una pastilla; el puto pasillo era muy largo y se le estaba haciendo eterno.

- ¿Quieres hacer un alto en la sala de oncología? - le preguntó James solícito señalando a la puerta a la que iban a llegar, y al punto continuó. - Tenemos galletas y la tele gigante...

Si se paraba iba a tener que estar un buen rato sin moverse, y no quería pasar ese rato ni acompañado por Wilson ni con el continuo ir y venir de gente en la sala de descanso. En realidad, lo único que quería era echarse y dormir y, sobre todo, dejar de pensar.

El problema era que para dejar de pensar tenía que tomar una decisión porque Wilson –cómo le odiaba a veces- había acertado en una cosa; sí quería ayudarla. Y desgraciadamente sí tenía una razón para ello La tenía, aunque prefiriera perder todo su dinero antes que admitirlo.

_Aún sigues enamorado de ella._

_Eso_ sí que era injusto.

Mierda. Le había hecho pensar después de todo. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Al menos esperaba haber puesto suficiente cara de poker como para que el otro médico no se hubiera percatado.

- Me voy a casa.

Wilson hizo una mueca. Como siempre, su amigo salía huyendo de lo que no le interesaba.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- Tengo mi coche.

- Puedo acercarte y recogerte mañana. - la mirada del nefrólogo fue tan fría, que Wilson alzó las manos pidiendo paz. - Vale. Vale. No he dicho nada. Mañana te veo.

El pasillo se terminaba y las cristaleras de su despacho reflejaban la decoración antiséptica del hospital. Por fin llegaba; la pierna le estaba matando de tanto andar.

El teléfono cada vez le pesaba más en el bolsillo, como si la entrada a su despacho fueran las mismísimas puertas de Mordor, y no lo aguantó más.

La indecisión nunca había sido su punto fuerte, de todos modos.

- Stacy, soy Greg. Tengo un hueco a las diez mañana. Asegúrate de que tu marido no llega tarde.

_Oooh darling who needs love?  
Who needs a heaven up above?  
Who needs all the arguments, who needs to be right, not I  
But I just can't give up without a fight, not I..._


End file.
